Fire And Ice--DenNor
by EmilyEdelstein
Summary: Just a little one-shot I guess... Norway and Denmark are staying late at the library to finish homework from the school they've temporarily enrolled in. What happens when it starts to hail, and Norway's forgot his umbrella?


Fire and Ice - DenNor

Denmark yawned. "Norge, I'm so tired! Let's go home now!"

Norway looked up from his homework, lifting his reading glasses. "No," the young man said flatly. "Finish your homework first, we've been here for three hours and you still have History."

Denmark whined. "But Norge! It's so late! Icey's having Vienna over to help him do his homework… Hey! How about you help me with my homework? History isn't hard for nations, right? Here, you can find the page in the textbook while I find the page in the workbook." The tall Dane handed Norway a heavy textbook.

"What page?" Norway asked emotionlessly, flipping through the book.

"Page 321. Hey, that's a cool number! Like 1, 2, 3, but backwards!" Denmark said happily, flipping to a page in the accompanying workbook.

Suddenly, Norway's breath hitched. Denmark looked over his shoulder worriedly. "Hey, Norge, are you okay-oh." He saw the title text: _**The Nazi Occupation of Norway: 1940-1945. **_

"Anko." Norway's tone was flat, even more emotionless than usual. "Do it yourself. I'm leaving." The shorter nation began packing his books, slinging his navy blue trenchcoat on and heading for the library door.

"Wait! Norge!" Denmark called, hurriedly running up to Norway and grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't know about-"

Norway turned to face him, an unusual glimmer of pain and sadness in his normally soulless sapphire eyes. "I know it's not your fault," he said softly. "But please, I do not want to be reminded of that time." Norway turned again, intent on leaving. Then he stopped short and gasped, staring outside in disbelief.

Denmark followed his eyes and saw-it was hailing outside, the snow blocks raining down as big as pebbles. "It's okay! I have an umbrella… I'm guessing you don't have one?"

Norway looked away. "I do not need it. I can walk home fine, without you or your umbrella."

Denmark snorted and gathered up his stuff, thrusting the unfinished homework into his bag. "Of course you need it, Norge! You're going to die, either of pneumonia or just being hailstormed to death! Is that a word? Hailstormed?"

"No." And with that, Norway was out, braving the hailstorm, walking at a brisk, determined pace back to his home.

"Hej! Norge! Wait!" Denmark ran into the cold, umbrella held protectively above his head. He grabbed Norway's arm and tugged him under the umbrella. "Hey, Norge," he said in a more affectionate tone. "I won't let you be cold, okay?" Denmark hugged Norway to his side. Norway squirmed uncomfortably, his face the palest shade of pink.

"Stop it, Anko, I'm perfectly capable of walking home myself." Norway pried Denmark's arm off him and walked out of the umbrella, promptly being hit by a gigantic hailstone, smack in the head. He screeched in a very un-Norgish way and ducked back under umbrella, not happy at all.

Denmark laughed. "Haha, see, you do need the umbrella! Come on, I'll walk you home. How about some saffron and orange hot chocolate when we get home?"

Norway looked at him. "Your house is on the other side of town. I am _not _going with you."

Denmark smiled. "I'm going to your house, silly!" He kissed the top of Norway's head. Norway blushed and pushed him away, embarrassed at such a public display of affection.

"Come on, Norge!" Denmark whined, ducking down to try to kiss the smaller nation again. Norway covered the Dane's mouth with his slender hand, his face pink.

Denmark laughed. "Let's go home, okay? Then we can snuggle all we want." Norway huffed but didn't resist, letting Denmark lead him back to his house.

When they entered the house, both nations were soaked to the bone. The umbrella was just about ruined, with holes from the hail. But Norway and Denmark could care less, wrapped up in each other.

Denmark immediately built a fire, whistling, while Norway prepared Norwegian hot chocolate with saffron and orange peels for flavor. When everything was ready, Denmark sat on the couch with a blanket, inviting Norway to come sit with him. Norway obliged grudgingly, plopping himself down in the taller man's lap, wrapping the blanket around his wet and cold body.

Denmark put his head in the crook of Norway's neck and Norway flinched at the sudden heat. "Anko, how are you so hot?" The smaller nation blushed at how his words had come out.

Denmark smirked. "Because!" Then his expression softened. "I'm fire, and your ice, right? We match perfectly!" He cupped Norway's cheek and kissed him on his pale lips, warming up his lover. Norway cracked a half-smile and yawned. "Sing me a lullaby, Anko," Norway ordered in a rare moment of neediness.

"Sleep, sleep, little bird," Denmark soothed as Norway's head began to droop onto his shoulder. He continued humming a Danish lullaby until Norway was asleep. Then he picked up the smaller nation and carried him to the master bedroom, slowly stripping them both down to their underclothes and laying Norway down onto the bed. Denmark lay down next to him and covered them both with the blankets, hugging Norway close to his chest, feeling his icy skin.

He kissed the cold nation one last time, feeling the freeze from Norway's icy lips spread throughout his own body. Norway stirred and sighed contentedly, his lips curving in a soft, sleepy smile.

"Godnat, Norge," Denmark said sleepily.

Norway yawned and snuggled deeper into his lover's embrace.

"God natt, irrittende Anko." Denmark smiled and kissed his forehead messily as Norway fell asleep to Denmark's lulling heartbeat.

_Even though we're complete opposites, opposites attract. We'll always stay together. Just like fire and ice._


End file.
